Aletherium
by Arcanjo Telepata
Summary: Yaoi, Universo Alternativo 1x2, provável 3x4. A humanidade se mantém sob a escuridão profunda. Quando Deus disse 'Que seja feita a luz', ela não nasceu para todos. !Capítulo 4 ON!
1. Capítulo 1: Eu quero entender

(Algumas notas antes da fic):

Oi de novo! Tudo beleza? Eu estou trazendo mais uma porcar...er...fic que eu escrevi! n.n' Desta vez, eu optei por fazer algo um tanto mais complexo que o meu estilo normal de fics. Há mais ou menos um mês, eu meti a cara nos livros e pesquisas que me ajudassem a escrever essa fic (eu pensei que se eu estudasse, não ficaria tão horrível x.x). De antemão, gostaria de avisar quealguns fatos históricos e referências bíblicas são citados nessa fic, mas de forma alguma eu pretendi ofender alguma religião ou crença. XD Bom...espero que gostem!

Boa leitura!

-

Aletherium

Capítulo 1

" Eu quero entender "

-

_Em todos os cantos do mundo, a crença humana em divindades sempre gerou discussões e mistérios. Entre os mais céticos, é inadmissível adorar algo que não se pode ver ou tocar. Entretanto, todos aqueles que acreditam na existência de algo maior que tudo mantém sua total credibilidade perante o mundo. Mas nem sempre foi assim._

_Desde que o ser humano percebeu que poderia acreditar em algo que talvez não pudesse existir, milhares de teorias surgiram a respeito da veracidade da chamada "Criação". Organizações religiosas inteiras eram dizimadas sem qualquer escrúpulo, apenas por terem idéias ou pensamentos diferentes dos padrões impostos por poderosos. A Igreja Católica ganhava poder através dos anos, se tornando uma das mais poderosas organizações do mundo. Seus pensamentos e ordens poderiam mover montanhas. Caçadas a membros de outras religiões ou seitas eram incentivadas pelo catolicismo, sem a hesitação de até mesmo matar para manter o silêncio daqueles que pensavam de outras formas, ou talvez fossem donos da verdade._

_Mas durante os séculos, mais e mais pessoas se perguntavam qual seria a razão para tanto autoritarismo. Seria medo? Teria a Igreja Católica algo a esconder? E baseados em tais questionamentos, grupos se formavam secretamente, procurando por vestígios e explicações para o que ninguém podia explicar. Milhares morreram apenas por desejarem a verdade. Mas os que permaneceram vivos continuaram o que outros haviam começado._

_E assim surgiram interpretações diferentes sobre tudo o que sempre fomos acostumados a acreditar piamente. A Bíblia, a venerada e eternizada fonte escrita de toda a "Criação", também foi posta em dúvida. Subdivisões ocultas da própria Igreja Católica espalhavam sorrateiramente sua visão sobre este famoso livro e suas palavras. Porém, a mais famosa e sigilosa guerra religiosa foi desencadeada por uma ramificação oculta do judaísmo que pregava interpretações obscuras sobre os acontecimentos passados por gerações através da Bíblia. As dúvidas foram plantadas. Seria mesmo a Bíblia portadora de toda a verdade sobre o mistério da vida? A vida na terra estava mesmo relacionada ao chamado Deus? Teria a humanidade acreditado numa farsa por milhares de anos?_

_A resposta nunca veio. Pelo menos ela nunca pôde ser revelada, porque alguns assim não o quiseram. Mas é inegável a possibilidade de que tenhamos vivido apenas um conto de fadas, ou que apenas estivemos adormecidos junto à verdade que outrora fora buscada com tanto desejo por outras pessoas. Mas apenas um vestígio pode mudar tudo. _

_Relatos sobre "profetas" e manuscritos ocultos sempre povoaram as mentes de todos aqueles que um dia puseram em dúvida sua própria fé ou crença. Porém, muitas vezes tais idéias eram tratadas como alucinações ou heresias.Talvez o que todos pensavam ser apenas imaginação fosse verdade._

_A humanidade espera por uma resposta, em silêncio. A Igreja mantém total sigilo sobre qualquer anormalidade que possa romper a ordem que ela mesma criou. Entretanto, algo se aproxima, prestes a mudar tudo._

_A escuridão, temida por todos, continua pairando sobre o mundo. Apenas não podemos vê-la. Mas as revelações podem ser muito mais assustadoras do que a própria penumbra interminável. Quando Deus disse "Que seja feita a luz.", ela não nasceu para todos._

* * *

- Doutor Mason, atividade cerebral acelerada. Ele está acordando. 

- Perfeito. Ele continua arredio?

- Não, senhor. Os calmantes estão surtindo efeito. Não representará perigo algum.

O alívio era evidente quando o Doutor Fergus Mason ajustou o pequeno ponto auditivo com que se comunicava com seu assistente. Sabia que a cada instante tudo se tornava mais perigoso. Lembrava exatamente do dia em que mergulhara em seu pesadelo.

Nunca esperara receber um telefonema tão estranho. Alguém que se identificou apenas como Éfesus ( **1 ) **lhe fez a proposta que o trouxe até onde estava. Há muito sabia que milhares de acontecimentos inexplicáveis ocorriam a cada segundo, mas nunca imaginaria que algum deles surgiria em sua vida. Quando colocou o telefone no gancho naquela noite chuvosa, Mason não sabia que sua vida não seria a mesma. O tal Éfesus havia se proposto a financiar suas pesquisas genéticas, contanto que uma outra pesquisa pudesse ser iniciada.

Na mesma noite, homens estranhos apareceram à sua porta, e o levaram sem nada dizer até o lugar onde até agora vivia. Fora perturbador viver isolado por quinze anos, sem poder ver a luz do sol. Esse foi o preço que pagara para ter seus objetivos alcançados: viver num gigantesco laboratório subterrâneo por tempo indeterminado. Pareceria engraçado o motivo, ou melhor, os motivos que haviam trazido o doutor Mason até ali, se não fossem tão intrigantes e assustadores. Um garoto e um pergaminho velho.

Ninguém sabia realmente quem era aquele garoto. Muitos acharam que era apenas uma brincadeira de extremo mal-gosto trazer um bebê recém-nascido até aquele lugar. Mas ele não era um bebê comum. Não chorava. Muitas vezes não dormia por dias e até meses. Parecia estar em um eterno estado vegetativo. Mason se lembrava de todos os detalhes. Os testes aos quais fora obrigado submeter o pequeno garoto. Os anos que sua equipe levara para decifrar todo o pergaminho, escrito num dialeto extremamente antigo.

Quinze anos se passaram até que pudesse realmente compreender com o quê estava lidando. Sempre fora um homem religioso, afinal, mesmo que como cientista e cético, sempre procurasse uma resposta concreta e científica para tudo o que merecia sua crença. Mas aquele garoto rompia qualquer explicação lógica possível.

Através do pergaminho, que descobrira ser parte dos desconhecidos manuscritos encontrados no século XVI na África, conheceu apenas uma fração da verdade por trás de tudo. Conheceu a razão que provavelmente trouxera aquele garoto até ali. Descobriu que a "fé" que o mundo conhecia poderia ser apenas uma ilusão.

E agora, ali estava ele, observando atentamente as enormes blindagens metálicas que permitiriam sua passagem até o outro lado, onde mais uma vez encontraria o ser mais intrigante que a humanidade jamais vira.

Com um suspiro resignado, o doutor Mason pressionou algumas teclas no pequeno painel eletrônico à sua direita, aguardando, após um sinal de confirmação, a permissão para a sua passagem. A voz de um de seus assistentes soou, metalizada pelo pequeno dispositivo preso ao seu ouvido, anunciando a abertura das imensas portas metálicas:

- Primeiro nível blindado agora acessível. Permissão concedida.

Um novo suspiro abandonou seus lábios quando a imponente passagem foi liberada, revelando a imensa cúpula fechada. Seus olhos se estreitaram por trás dos óculos de armação fina, quando finalmente reconheceu um jovem sentado a um canto. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar manchas de sangue seco em suas roupas brancas:

- Duo? Como está hoje?

* * *

-Resmungando um palavrão irritado, Heero tateou o criado-mudo a procura do pequeno abajur. Quando suas mãos desorientadas pelo sono alcançaram o aparelho, a luz fraca suavizou a penumbra agradável do quarto de hotel onde estava hospedado. 

- Droga... – suspirando, sentou-se na borda de sua cama, afundando o rosto entre as mãos numa tentativa fracassada de afastar o sono. Mais batidas na porta fizeram seus ouvidos recém-despertos reclamarem, e ele teve que se controlar para não enxotar quem quer que fosse do outro lado da porta com um belo palavrão que fazia sua garganta coçar para sair – Tudo bem! Eu já vou!

Não poderia ter uma noite sequer de sono após uma merda de seminário de oito horas? Heero geralmente se sentia tolo quando lapsos como o que atingia sua mente cansada no momento o acusavam de ter perdido a própria vida. Infelizmente, ter um nome conceituado em sua área podia provocar isso.

Estava naquela pequena cidade para um congresso anual, no qual fora um dos principais palestrantes. Era incrível o que alguns anúncios e propagandas podiam fazer com uma cidade como aquelas, que havia se tornado um forno de repórteres alvoroçados e entusiastas que com certeza não sabiam nada sobre os assuntos apresentados no congresso, mas que mesmo assim insistiam em se mostrarem interessados ao extremo no que Heero Yuy, o jovem estudioso de linguagens e dialetos antigos , tinha a dizer.

Heero sorriu levemente enquanto caminhava em direção a porta, que continuava sendo o alvo de constantes golpes, que mais pareciam socos. Era engraçado observar a surpresa das pessoas ao descobrirem que uma das maiores autoridades no campo de estudo escolhido pelo congresso era um jovem de 23 anos. Sim, ele tivera bastante trabalho para ser reconhecido.

Viera do Japão com apenas 11 anos de idade, para morar com um de seus tios e estudar na América. Eram pobres, mas mesmo assim o rapaz de incríveis olhos azuis nunca se deixara acuar por dificuldades. Aos 15 anos, venceu um concurso científico e conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos garantida para o restante do colegial, e, se continuasse mantendo os excelentes resultados que obtinha, para a universidade também.

Após se formar com méritos dignos de um gênio, como alguns o chamavam, decidiu se especializar no estudo de linguagens antigas. Sempre fora fascinado por línguas mortas, que não mais eram usadas, mas que ainda assim exerciam um encantamento especial sobre sua mente. Aos 18 anos, falava o latim fluentemente. E dali até encontrar a oportunidade de mostrar toda a sua capacidade fora apenas um salto. E hoje o mundo conhece Heero Yuy, como uma promessa talentosa e "sexy", como alguns tablóides o definiam.

Mas no momento atual seu maior problema era encontrar a fechadura. As batidas continuavam, e teve que se controlar bastante para não chutar a droga da porta em cima do infeliz que acabara com o seu tão desejado sono. Com alguma dificuldade, girou a chave no pequeno orifício, liberando a tranca.

- Heero Yuy?

Nem mesmo tivera tempo de esboçar qualquer palavra ou reclamação, emudecendo quando uma arma foi apontada para a sua cabeça. Mas que porcaria era aquela? O cano frio contra a sua testa praticamente completou a sua certeza de que não era uma brincadeira. Por alguns instantes, tentou enganar a si mesmo pensando que era algum amigo seu fazendo um trote. Mas isso não adiantou muito, pois logo em seguida lembrou-se de que não tinha amigos íntimos naquela cidade.

Um alerta em sua mente o incentivou a não fazer movimentos bruscos. Sua mão, que ainda segurava a maçaneta fria, tremeu ligeiramente, procurando com uma grande urgência as chaves ainda na fechadura. Heero apertou o chaveiro metálico entre os dedos, arrancando-o do pequeno anel metálico. Não era exatamente uma arma mortal, mas teria que servir. Mas não fora rápido o bastante. Sua mão congelara a alguns centímetros do pescoço do estranho homem no mesmo instante em ouviu a arma ser engatilhada, com um ruído característico que lhe causou arrepios nada agradáveis:

- Pelo visto, é você quem procuro. Largue isso. – o homem sibilou, dançando os dedos bem perto do gatilho.

Engolindo em seco, Heero deixou com que a sua última chance caísse no chão com um ruído metálico. Na verdade, poderia meter um chute no meio das pernas daquele cara e tirar aquela arma dele, mas não lhe parecia uma boa alternativa. O corredor estava escuro, iluminado apenas pela luz fraca do abajur do seu quarto. Não enxergava uma rota de fuga possível. Estava a mercê daquele desgraçado:

- Por que está me procurando? – o japonês sussurrou entre dentes, tentando enxergar o rosto do seu atacante na penumbra, sem sucesso.

- Cale a boca e ande.

A arma foi afastada por alguns instantes, e o lingüista se preparou para atacar o seu agressor, mas antes que pudesse arquitetar qualquer movimento, a arma estava de volta, desta vez sentia o cano de metal contra a sua nuca. Como aquele homem havia feito aquilo? Em um instante, estava diante de si, e no outro, parecia ter evaporado e ressurgido em outro lugar.

Heero sentiu todo o seu corpo ficar tenso quando a arma cutucou novamente a sua pele, declarando a clara impaciência do seu dono. Não tinha outra alternativa.

Suspirando pesadamente, moveu-se em direção à escuridão, sentindo que algo extremamente ruim aconteceria.

* * *

- Bem. – foi a resposta simples eindiferente que recebeu. 

O cientista sentiu sua alma ser comprimida. Tinha pena daquela pobre criatura. Acompanhara todo o seu doloroso crescimento, passo a passo, como faria com uma cobaia rara.

- Não minta pra mim, Duo. Eu estou vendo o sangue. Você tem estado triste, não?

Mason foi balançado por um arrepio temeroso quando os olhos de Duo ergueram-se, mirando os seus próprios. Eram violetas...porém, um triste brilho opaco não permitia que toda a beleza de seu olhar fosse revelada. Transmitiam tanta inocência e...tristeza.

- Sim...

- Por que? – com um sorriso gentil, o cientista afastou a franja macia que encobria parte do seu olhar, arrumando-a carinhosamente.

- Eu não sei. Eu quero entender...mas eu não consigo.

- Não se preocupe, meu pequeno, hoje receberemos alguém que pode te ajudar a entender tudo.

Sorrindo paternalmente, Mason contemplou mais uma vez o rapaz encolhido tristemente contra a parede fria de metal, embrulhado num manto de longos cabelos castanhos, antes de solicitar novamente permissão para sair.

Quando a blindagem se fechou após a sua passagem, o cientista suspirou, cansado. Realmente odiava manter o jovem de lindos olhos tristonhos trancado daquela forma, mas era preciso. Duo poderia representar um perigo para si mesmo, e para os outros.

Passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos grisalhos, Mason consultou seu relógio de pulso, acionando o ponto auditivo mais uma vez:

- Sollen já retornou? – novamente consultando as horas, o homem aguardou uma resposta do centro de comando.

- Sim, senhor.

- E está trazendo o nosso "convidado" com ele? – um sorriso leve se desenhou em seus lábios quando tentou imaginar o que o sombrio capacho de Éfesus fizera para trazer Heero Yuy até ali.

- Sim, o senhor Sollen cumpriu sua missão com sucesso.

Aliviado, Mason desligou a comunicação, se apressando em direção ao setor 21 do laboratório, onde sabia estar quem tanto esperava.

* * *

Heero piscou algumas vezes quando a venda que impedira sua visão por cerca de 10 minutos foi retirada. A luz branca agrediu suas retinas, e o lingüista tentou reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Certamente não era o seu quarto de hotel. 

Seus olhos azuis esquadrinharam a sala rapidamente. Paredes de metal prendiam-no ali. Havia apenas uma grande porta a um canto, mas sabia que com certeza estaria trancada, afinal, quem o trouxera ali cuidaria para mantê-lo onde queria.

Suspirando, o japonês correu as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos bagunçados. Ainda estava vestido com as mesmas roupas que usara no seminário. Estava tão exausto ao chegar em seu quarto, e não teve forças nem sequer para se trocar. Apenas largara o terno azul num canto e se jogara na cama. Estava realmente perdido.

Um ruído metálico chamou sua atenção para a porta blindada, que agora estava aberta. Um homem entrou em seu campo de visão. Imediatamente Heero apertou os punhos, imaginando se aquele não seria o mesmo que o arrastara até ali, mas o sorriso gentil no rosto do outro ocupante da sala fez com que baixasse um pouco a guarda, mas ainda mantinha-se alerta para qualquer ataque surpresa.

- Oh, finalmente posso conhecer o famoso Heero Yuy! – o cientista sorriu diante da confusão no olhar do jovem, e estendeu uma das mãos, ainda ostentando uma expressão serena.

Heero não sabia o que pensar. Primeiro era praticamente seqüestrado e levado até um lugar que mais parecia o cenário de um filme de ficção científica e depois era tratado com gentileza? Ressabiado, aceitou o cumprimento:

- Onde eu estou? E quem é você? – puxando sua mão de volta, Heero olhou por cima dos ombros do outro homem, observando a porta metálica que ainda se mantinha aberta.

- Eu me chamo Fergus Mason, é um prazer. E quanto à segunda pergunta, a responderei enquanto caminhamos até o nosso destino.

Agora sim Heero estava surpreso. Abrindo e fechando a boca sem produzir som algum, ergueu uma sobrancelha incrédula, encontrando uma certa dificuldade em formar palavras:

- Fergus Mason? Professor Fergus Mason, o famoso geneticista?

- Vejo que me conhece, senhor Yuy. – Mason sorriu abertamente, ajustando os óculos sobre o nariz.

Se o conhecia! Heero era um grande admirador do seu trabalho! Todos já haviam ouvido falar das pesquisas polêmicas e geniais de Fergus Mason, considerado uma das maiores autoridades da genética por anos. Mas um dia, uma de suas pesquisas foi considerada inadmissível pela comunidade científica mundial, por confrontar idéias há muito aceitas por todos. Desde então, o cientista havia praticamente desaparecido dos noticiários, e o seu nome havia se tornado motivo de gozação. Exatamente há 15 anos atrás, se Heero bem se lembrava do que lera num artigo sobre o famoso Doutor Mason.

O lingüista apenas assentiu com um manear de cabeça, incapaz de dizer algo inteligente. Pelo visto sua noite seria bem estranha.

Quando foi convidado a acompanhar o cientista, Heero hesitou por alguns instantes, mas algo o incentivou a continuar e descobrir o que diabos acontecia. Caminharam pelo que pareceu ser meia hora, atravessando corredores e mudanças de nível do que descobrira ser um imenso laboratório, e que pela total ausência de janelas e luz não-artificial, julgou ser subterrâneo.

Pararam finalmente diante de uma grande porta metálica. Mason a abriu calmamente, adentrando o recinto resfriado pelo sistema de ar-condicionado. As luzes foram acesas, revelando uma sala que seria considerada simples, se não fosse é claro o grande e aparentemente sofisticado painel eletrônico estrategicamente montado diante de uma enorme janela interior, que estava fechada.

- Onde estamos? – se aproximando da janela de vidro encoberta, Heero analisou o lugar rapidamente.

- Este é o setor 26, mas costumamoschamar esse lugarde "O Calvário" **(2) **, devido ao que mantemos aqui.

Heero encarou-o interrogativamente, erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas. Afinal, o que havia naquele lugar? Parecia ser bem sigiloso, senão não haveria a blindagem que descobriu impedir a visão para o outro lado da janela.

Sorrindo diante do questionamento silencioso do jovem lingüista, Mason se aproximou do painel periférico, acionando alguns controles. Após uma confirmação vocal para a central de comando, a blindagem diante da janela tremeu por alguns instantes, antes de erguer-se lentamente.

Heero piscou algumas vezes, analisando a visão que agora possuía, vinda da janela. Através dela, podiam enxergar claramente outra sala, mas esta era diferente. Era enorme, com alguns poucos móveis metálicos. Uma cama e um criado mudo.

Seus olhos mais uma vez correram por todo o lugar, e pararam abruptamente ao localizarem uma pequena figura a um canto. Não soube exatamente como, mas uma estranha sensação de tristeza invadiu-o ao se aproximar do vidro, observando melhor o que achou ser uma garota, abraçada ao próprio corpo como se temesse desaparecer se erguesse o rosto.

- Esse é Duo Maxwell, senhor Yuy. Os outros ocupantes deste laboratóriopreferem o chamarde "Messias", e logo você entenderá a razão disso.

Então...era um rapaz? Heero ouviu uma ou outra palavra do cientista. Seus olhos permaneciam atentos sobre o frágil garoto, que agora se remexia incomodamente. Era tão...bonito, mas...parecia extremamente infeliz. Seu coração foi comprimido repentinamente, e um pânico desmedido o arrebatou quando uma pequena linha de sangue manchou o chão impecavelmente branco, escorrendo desde as mãos crispadas de Duo até suas pernas. O lingüista varreu o olhar sobre o corpo trêmulo, procurando desesperadamente algum ferimento ou corte. Percebeu com espanto que o líquido vermelho fluía das mãos do garoto, e também de seus pés, mas este parecia não sentir dor.

O doutor Mason logo entendeu sua dúvida, e sorriu tristemente, sentindo seu próprio coração ser inundado pela tristeza. Isso acontecia a todos que se aproximavam de Duo. Sempre eram contaminados por suas emoções, e infelizmente, a tristeza fora o único sentimento já experimentado pelo garoto de olhos violetas.

-Não se preocupe, Heero, isso é normal. Ele apenas está triste.

O olhar de Heero se separou rapidamente do vidro transparente, e uma angústia assoladora aderiu mais brilho aos olhos azuis:

- Ele está sangrando! Não vê? – Heero praticamente berrou, confuso com o estranho sentimento doloroso que agora parecia rasgar sua alma.

- Sim, eu estou vendo. Mas Duo é diferente das pessoas comuns. Quando ele está triste, não consegue se expressar por lágrimas. Ele simplesmente...sangra. – murmurou num fio de voz, imitando a reação de Heero e encarando o Messias através da janela.

Um anjo ensangüentado. Era o que ele parecia. Um pequeno e frágil anjo. Uma lágrima solitária abandonou seus olhos, e Heero se surpreendeu. Estava chorando? Por que sentia-se triste? Por que tinha a terrível sensação de que a felicidade lhe fora roubada há tempos? Não sabia. Apenas...não sabia. Ao seu lado, a voz do cientista novamente soou, e Heero se obrigou a prestar ao menos um pouco de atenção, mesmo não separando os olhos do pequeno anjo.

- O sangue flui por marcas espalhadas pelo corpo dele. O conjunto dessas marcas é chamada "Pentateuco" **(3) **. Poderá vê-las se observar bem. Há cinco delas. Duas nas mãos, mais duas nos pés, e uma outra na testa, mas esta última ainda não é nítida.

Heero estreitou o olhar, forçando a visão. Encontrou pequenas marcas arroxeadas em suas mãos, por onde brotava o sangue. O mesmo acontecia com os seus pés. Mas não conseguiu encontrar algum corte aparente. Tudo parecia...tão confuso! Não sabia porque estava ali, nem onde realmente estava. Mas aquele rapaz do outro lado do vidro era o que mais o intrigava.

- Na mão direita, está a marca Gênesis **(4)**, ela apareceu no dia do seu nascimento. Já na esquerda, está Exodus **(5)**, criada quando Duo desejou conhecer o que não poderia: o mundo lá fora.

- Você...deu nomes à elas? – apoiando uma das mãos no vidro, Heero suspirou quando o Messias se remexeu mais uma vez:

- Não. Na verdade, os manuscritos etíopes nos disseram isso.

Manuscritos etíopes? Mais uma surpresa para a sua noite. Tais manuscritos eram considerados raridades sem tamanho. Encontrados na África, eram um completo mistério. Pelo que sabia, apenas uma parte deles havia sido recuperada, e agora era protegida em um museu em Paris. Mas...é claro! Os arqueólogos os encontraram incomplets! Como não havia vestígios de que a parte restante ainda existisse, o governo africano deu a busca por encerrada.

- Está dizendo que têm acesso à parte que faltava? – o japonês voltou-se para o cientista, tentando não arregalar os olhos com algo tão inacreditável.

- Não só temos acesso, como também conseguimos decifrar uma parte dele. Foi assim que descobrimos sobre o Pentateuco e sobre as origens das duas primeiras marcas. Quanto às três restantes, ainda desconhecemos suas origens.

- Então...vocês me trouxeram aqui para... – as peças se juntavam! Se Heero estava ali, com certeza queriam algo dele! E tinha quase certeza do que seria...

- Nos ajudar a decifrar o restante do manuscrito. Temos plena consciência do seu grande conhecimento em dialetos antigos,e...

Heero sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando seguiu a direção do olhar espantado do Doutor Mason, que parara de falar abruptamente e agora encarava, incrédulo, a grande janela. Duo...

Ele estava ali. Parado diante dos seus olhos. O japonês sentiu seu coração saltar desconfortavelmente quando percebeu a raridade impressa nos olhos violetas de Duo. Eram tristes, e perfeitos. Um desejo irracional de trazer a felicidade àqueles olhos explodiu em suas entranhas, e Heero viu-se desejando tocar o seu anjo triste. Seu olhar foi atado com completa certeza aos olhos tristes, que pareciam até vê-lo através da superfície espelhada do outro lado da janela.

Duo ergueu lentamente a mão esquerda ao vidro, manchando-o de sangue. Heero acompanhou atentamente cada instante, se surpreendendo ao vislumbrar dois pequenos cortes que se abriam como em um encantamento na mão alva do garoto de olhos violetas, formando uma cruz perfeita em sua palma.

- Exodus está se tornando nítida! Ele está tentando fugir! – Heero ouviu o grito aterrorizado do cientista, mas sua atenção ganhou um outro destino.

Um ruído abafado atraiu seu olhar para um ponto qualquer no vidro, onde uma pequena rachadura rasgava a superfície transparente. Um novo baque chamou sua atenção para o restante da janela, que trincava rapidamente, tremendo como se uma força constante o atingisse.

Vagamente ouviu os gritos desesperados do cientista, mas estranhamente não se importou. Seus olhos azuis novamente estavam lacrados junto aos de Duo, perdidos no mistério expresso em seu silêncio e tristeza.

Ouviu o som distante de um alarme, e mal percebeu quando a blindagem novamente foi acionada, descendo lentamente em direção à janela. Heero piscou algumas vezes, sentindo-se novamente angustiado quando a proteção metálica rompeu o contato entre seus olhos. Duo...ele estava do outro lado. O esperando.

Como num estalo, Heero acordou do seu estranho transe. Respirava rapidamente, como se o ar tivesse sido roubado de seus pulmões. Por alguns instantes, sentiu a sua vida ser sugada por algo invisível, deixando-o mergulhado apenas num manto brando de felicidade. Não tinha certeza, mas algo o dizia que Duo estava relacionado a isso.

Sentiu a mão de Mason em seu ombro, mas nem sequer se mexeu. Continuava a encarar a blindagem que o separava do Messias.

- Acho melhor que descanse...

Estranhamente, Heero não se negou a aceitar, optando por esquecer temporariamente que fora arrastado até ali à força. Sim...queria descansar. Precisava disso.

O cientista mandou que alguém o levasse até um dos quartos do laboratório, mas Heero nem mesmo percebeu que caminhava. Somente quando estava deitado em uma cama, encarando o teto metálico, sua mente voltou a funcionar.

Ele sabia. Precisava ajudar aquele rapaz. Não queria ver a tristeza em seus olhos violetas. Queria vê-lo feliz. E se fugir dali traria essa felicidade...o ajudaria.

* * *

- Não...não pode ser! 

Suas pernas fraquejaram, e viu-se obrigado a se ajoelhar. Girando os olhos alucinadamente por toda a sala, Mason procurou desesperadamente por algum sinal de Duo. Mas não encontrou. Estava vazia. Ele não estava mais lá.

- Que Deus tenha piedade de nossas almas...o Calvário foi aberto. O Messias foi...libertado...

CONTINUA...

"_Aletherium_": palavra derivada do grego Aletheia, que significa **verdade, revelação**

**(1) ****"**Éfesus" é o nome de uma das igrejas para onde foi mandada uma das primeiras cópias do livro "Apocalipse", parte integrante da Bíblia.

**(2) **Como era chamado o local (uma colina) em que Jesus Cristo foi crucificado.

**(3) **"Pentateuco" é uma palavra derivada do grego e significa "cinco livros".Essa palavra é usada pra identificar os cinco primeiros livros da bíblia: Gênesis, Êxodus, Levític, Númbers e Deuteromonic. .Os judeus chamam essa parte da bíblia de Torah, que significa "lei". Na fic, eu usei essa palavra como o nome dado às marcas no corpo do Duo, as quais recebem os nomes dos 5 livros, cada uma tendo uma relação com o seu livro correspondente.

**(4) **"Gênesis" significa **nascimento**, **origem . **Na Bíblia, esse é o primeiro dos livros, que conta como ocorreu a "criação" do mundo, segundo a visão do catolicismo. Na fic, eu resolvi a usar de acordo com o sentido da palavra, surgindo como a marca que representa o nascimento do Duo.

**(5) **"Exodus" significa **saída**. O livro tem esse nome porque começa narrando como os hebreus saíram da terra do Egito, onde eram escravos. Eu tentei colocar essa referência de acordo com o seu tema no livro, a libertação, usando-a pare me referir à marca do Duo que representa o seu desejo por liberdade.

**Notas do autor**:

Aloha! Como vão! Espero que tudo esteja bem! Olha eu aqui de novo para encher o saco de vocês com as drogas das minhas fics! XD

Bom, o que eu posso dizer? n.n' Espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso x.x É que eu estou tentando fazer algo diferente do que eu já fiz, sabe? Algo mais sério e com requintes de loucura diminuídos x.x mas...será que eu consigo?

Eu...acho que é só! XD Obrigado por lerem! (se é que alguém lê isso o.o )

Ah, e comentários são muito bem vindos! XDDD

Beijão!


	2. Capítulo 2: Não vou te deixar na escurid...

(Notas antes do capítulo)

Oi, gente! Bom, aqui está mais um capítulo! Essa notinha aqui é para esclarecer algo XD Eu não sei se eu consegui deixar isso claro no último capítulo, mas há um corte entre aquela cena em que o Hee-chan decide tirar o Duo do laboratório e aquela outra na qual o doutor Mason descobre que o Duo não está mais no Calvário. Os acontecimentos desse novo capítuloocorrem exatamente entre estas duas cenas!

Acho que é só isso! ;) Obrigado por lerem a droga da minha fic!

Boa leitura!

-

Aletherium

Capítulo 2:

" _Não vou te deixar na escuridão_"

Sua decisão fora clara. Aqueles olhos tristes haviam mudado algo dentro da sua alma. E cada segundo dizia ao lingüista que precisava mudar o brilho melancólico naquele olhar. Por que mantinham Duo preso ali? Era óbvio que o rapaz se encontrava acima de qualquer explicação possível, afinal, um ser humano comum não conseguiria romper uma barreira de vidro resistente com apenas um toque. Mas Heero não se importava com isso. Não se importava se aquele jovem era diferente dos demais. Só queria o ajudar a fugir dali.

Arquitetou um pequeno plano enquanto ainda encarava o teto metálico sobre sua cabeça. Sabia que suas chances seriam mínimas, pois com certeza um lugar como aquele deveria ser repleto de proteções e guardas. Porém isso não pareceu relevante quando as luzes se apagaram, o sinal que Heero esperava para pôr seu plano em prática.

Aliviado, percebeu que suas suposições estavam certas: as luzes de todos os corredores estavam apagadas. Sabia que grandes estruturas como a daquele laboratório costumavam utilizar horários específicos para determinadas operações, como a interrupção da iluminação para contenção de gastos.

As sombras densas serviram com um manto que o ocultou até que encontrasse o que procurava. Avistou um sentinela parado diante do Calvário. Bom, ao menos era apenas um.

Heero forçou o olhar, tentando vencer a penumbra e estudar o seu alvo. Era um homem consideravelmente grande, porém não aparentava ser tão perigoso. Mas algo o tornava uma ameaça: ele tinha uma arma. O metal negro reluzia na penumbra, iluminado por uma fraca luz que Heero não sabia de onde vinha. De qualquer forma, aquela arma era um perigo, logo não poderia executar um ataque direto. Mas com certeza poderia arranjar outro método. Que Deus o ajudasse.

Rapidamente, bagunçou ainda mais os próprios cabelos, para sem seguida amassar como pôde a camisa branca de linho. Sabia que estava prestes a cometer uma loucura, e que tinha grandes chances de ganhar uma bala no meio da testa, mas preferia confiar na própria sorte.

Simulando um acesso incontrolável de tosse, Heero fingiu cambalear, tropeçando propositalmente até o guarda:

- Por favor...me ajude...- tentando parecer realmente mal, o lingüista se jogou no chão, praguejando pelo exagero de sua atuação e pela dor nas costas que com certeza teria depois. Isto é, se ainda estivesse vivo.

Um sorriso discreto se desenhou em seus lábios quando observou, aliviado, o sentinela se aproximar. Agora seria tudo ou nada...

- Você está bem, rapaz? – ao reconhecer o tom preocupado na voz cavernosa, Heero por um momento até sentiu pena do pobre homem, mas esta logo desapareceu quando o rosto triste de Duo eclodiu na sua memória.

Agravando o seu falso ataque com uma convincente dificuldade em respirar, Heero agarrou a calça negra do segurança, escalando suas pernas, fingindo sofrer bastante a cada movimento. O homem parecia atordoado demais para esboçar qualquer reação, o que foi bastante cômodo para Heero. Tudo durou apenas alguns segundos. Suas mãos chegaram ao cinto largo, alcançando a arma presa ali. Num impulso, arrancou-a da tira de couro, e sua perna cortou o ar numa rasteira desajeitada, mas forte o bastante para abater o grande homem.

Uma dor desconfortável em sua perna indicou que estava ficando enferrujado naquilo. Ainda lembrava dos pequenos treinamentos que tinha com o tio, que trabalhava como policial. Heero aprendera coisas simples quando criança, como imobilizar alguém ou desacordar um agressor. Seu tio sempre o alertara a nunca usar tais movimentos por motivos pessoais ou em brigas sem sentido, e deixara bem claro que apenas o ensinava a se defender devido à região perigosa onde moravam. Porém, no dia em que Heero foi assaltado e espancado por um bandido armado quando voltava de uma de suas aulas, o seu tio percebeu que apenas defesas simples não adiantariam. Com muito pesar, ensinou-o a manipular uma arma, em segredo.

O seu bondoso parente morrera em serviço dois meses depois, durante uma troca de tiros com alguns assaltantes. O lingüista tivera muita sorte por ter arranjado um emprego alguns dias antes do assassinato. A bolsa de estudos veio pouco tempo depois. Sentia muitas saudades do humilde e corajoso Hao Yuy, o melhor tio e policial que já conhecera. E, enquanto apontava a arma para o sentinela caído no chão, agradeceu silenciosamente por todos os ensinamentos e lições que recebera do valente policial. Com certeza, já estaria morto se não soubesse o que fazer.

Mas no momento, precisava concentrar-se em tirar Duo dali. Apertou a arma entre os dedos, deixando claras as suas intenções. Por pouco não gargalhou da expressão amedrontada do homem, que agora percebia ser uma réplica perfeita de um primata das cavernas. Mas que tipo de sistema de segurança aquele lugar possuía? Com certeza contratar um gigante sem o mínimo de conhecimentos sobre reação diante de um ataque não era algo inteligente.

Provavelmente, haviam colocado aquele cara ali apenas para assustar qualquer possível invasor com o seu olhar mal-encarado e tamanho. Felizmente, Heero sempre soube que nem tudo é o que parece. E que essa teoria fosse louvada, porque ela salvara sua vida.

- Abra isso! – o lingüista sussurrou, indicando as imensas proteções de aço por alguns segundos, mas não queria dar tempo para uma improvável reação do troglodita, e logo a arma estava novamente apontada para a cabeçorra de cabelos negros.

- Eu...eu não posso! – a resposta sussurrada numa voz chorosa não o agradou em nada.

Uma nova olhada para o corpo trêmulo sob a mira de sua arma o alertou para um detalhe que não percebera à distância.: um pequeno cartão magnético preso à camisa negra do uniforme do sentinela. Só poderia ser uma chave eletrônica, a maioria dos sistemas de segurança mais sofisticados possuíam aqueles pequenos dispositivos que guardavam códigos para a execução de algumas tarefas, como abrir e fechar portas.

Bingo! Definitivamente o tal guarda não era muito inteligente se pensava que o lingüista cairia naquela história. Heero piscou algumas vezes, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para avaliar o medo no rosto do homem:

- Como você se chama? – era uma pergunta simples, e esperava uma resposta também simples, mas não recebeu algo diferente de um lamurio desesperado.

Suspirando, Heero revirou os olhos com irritação, acariciando o gatilho da arma, enviando um sinal claro ao sentinela: ou ele respondia, ou sua falta de reação poderia virar algo bem doloroso.

- Vince... – o guarda gemeu, temeroso.

Um sorriso que mais tarde poderia ser considerado como sádico surgiu nos lábios do japonês, ao obrigar o segurança a se levantar com um maneio da arma.

- Muito bem, Vince, estamos num impasse aqui. Você parece ser uma pessoa sensata... – calmamente, Heero fingiu-se por demais interessando no gatilho da arma, cutucando-o demoradamente para o desespero evidente do sentinela – ...e tenho certeza de que me ajudaria se pudesse. Mas já que não pode abrir estas portas...talvez eu deva procurar alguém que realmente tenha capacidade para isso...

Uma tentativa fracassada de conter um grito aterrorizado escapou dos lábios do tal Vince, soando como música aos ouvidos do lingüista. E sob o seu olhar divertido, o segurança cambaleou até um pequeno painel eletrônico, acionando algum comando por uma senha, tarefa que foi claramente dificultada por seus dedos trêmulos.

Heero aguardou pacientemente que as portas se abrissem, mantendo a arma apontada para o estranho homem. Uma pontada irritadiça fez os dedos do lingüista desejarem ardentemente puxar o gatilho ao observar a imobilidade da passagem, mas não queria realmente ferir o guarda. Além disso, ele era o seu caminho mais rápido para chegar até Duo.

- Vince...não estou vendo as portas se abrirem...- uma nova onda de tremores assaltou o corpo de Vince quando o tom perigoso na voz de Heero chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- É necessária uma...permissão do centro de comando, senhor. – o japonês ouviu-o gaguejar, sorrindo ao ser chamado daquela forma. Com certeza o pobre homem estava realmente amedrontado.

- Você pode fazer isso, não pode? – sua pergunta não deixava margens para uma negativa, e Heero sorriu aliviado ao receber uma confirmação frenética e temerosa de Vince.

Enquanto observava o segurança acionar um pequeno link auditivo, Heero manteve-se alerta para qualquer deslize. Vince, pelo que pudera ver, não era dos mais inteligentes, mas não era burro o bastante para fazer algo suspeito sob a mira de uma arma.

- Aqui é o guarda do setor 23, Vince Hawkins. Solicito permissão para acesso ao Calvário. – O sentinela logo percebeu que estaria perdido se cometesse algum erro, e adicionou uma tentativa de naturalidade na solicitação.

- Permissão negada. O Calvário somente pode ser aberto sob as ordens do doutor Mason.

Mesmo estando um pouco afastado, o lingüista pôde ouvir a réplica negativa. Droga...precisava se apressar. E para tanto, deveria contar com a "cooperação" de Vince. Heero engatilhou a arma, cuidando para que o guarda percebesse que agora sim estava sob um perigo real. Pareceu funcionar, para o alívio do japonês:

- O próprio doutor Mason mandou-me abrir estas portas, porque aparentemente descobriu o significado do restante dos manuscritos, mas ainda está ocupado codificando os dados. As minhas ordens são para retirar o garoto daí de dentro e conduzi-lo até a sessão 12, para novos testes.

- Entendido. Permissão concedida. Nível blindado agora aberto. E não se preocupe, o Messias foi sedado, está desacordado.

Pelo visto, o tal Vince não era assim tão burro. Mas quem não se tornaria mais inteligente com uma arma apontada para a cabeça?

Ambos voltaram suas atenções para a blindagem metálica, que rangia levemente ao encerrar a proteção, permitindo sua passagem. Perfeito! Agora...precisava dar um jeito de tirar Duo de lá sem chamar as atenções. E só uma pessoa poderia entregar o seu plano...

- Muito obrigado, Vince, eu não vou esquecer disso. – suspirando, Heero desengatilhou a arma, observando o curto alívio do segurança. Mas o pobre homem não pôde sentir-se livre por muito tempo.

A coronhada que atingiu a cabeçorra de cabelos negros não foi nada aliviadora. Heero não havia gostado de fazer aquilo, mas fora muito necessário. Com certeza o homem logo acionaria os demais ocupantes do laboratório sobre a sua fuga, se o deixasse ir. Mas não queria perder mais tempo. Deixando o guarda desacordado, o japonês atravessou o imenso portal blindado, adentrando no Calvário.

Pensava se estava realmente fazendo a coisa certa. Seria justo tirar Duo dali? O brilho de tristeza estampado naqueles lindos olhos violetas denunciava sua total infelicidade, e pelo que ouvira de Mason, a tal marca em sua mão esquerda se tornou nítida quando ele desejou sair dali. E, há pouco, quando vira o rapaz trancado naquela cúpula, a marca estava bem nítida. Se era assim, Duo estava infeliz por estar preso naquele lugar. E se ele estivesse doente e recebesse tratamento naquele laboratório? E se ele estava ali apenas para o seu próprio bem?

Poderia estar se metendo numa bela encrenca, porém seu coração mandava-o seguir em frente. Estava surpreso. Desde quando seguia tão fielmente o que o seu coração dizia? Talvez...desde o momento em que sentiu toda a tristeza e melancolia emanadas dos olhos de Duo.

Heero repentinamente foi engolfado por um sentimento de urgência incomum. Precisava chegar até Duo, sentia que o rapaz o chamava. E o lingüista não demorou a encontrar quem procurava. Ele estava l� e por Deus, Heero não queria acreditar no que via.

Seus pés tocaram o chão metálico da parte central da cúpula. Aquele lugar era assustador. Seu corpo foi balançado quando uma onda agonizante se infiltrou em sua alma, dilacerando qualquer lembrança de felicidade. Era tanta tristeza...tanta dor. Heero sentia-se preso em uma estranha bolha de aflição, que o mantinha mergulhado num mar de temores terebrantes. E o mais doloroso era saber que aquelas sensações eram parte de Duo.

Seu estômago se revirou desconfortavelmente ao se aproximar do centro da cúpula. Duo estava lá. Só esperava que estivesse vivo.

O lingüista não pôde conter o grito de ódio gutural que escapou da sua garganta ao encontrar uma imensa cruz metálica erguida firmemente sobre o chão. Ela o estava prendendo. Aprisionando o Messias.

Sem dúvida alguma, o japonês nunca esqueceria do que vira. Havia sangue escorrendo pelo metal frio da cruz. Sangue...de Duo.

O garoto de olhos tristes estava preso àquela cruz. Seus punhos e pés algemados por braceletes de aprisionamento, como outrora o mundo conheceu Jesus Cristo. Suas mãos e pés continuavam a sangrar, derramando o líquido viscoso por seus braços e corpo, maculando a pele alva e espalhando pelo metal o símbolo de todas as suas lamentações silenciosas.

Ele estava desacordado, Heero tinha certeza. Era melhor assim, pois se os olhos violetas tingidos de infelicidade se abrissem, o lingüista perderia qualquer capacidade de reação. Duo tinha esse efeito estranho sobre ele. Seu olhar cativava sua alma e coração, fazendo-o desejar ardentemente envolver o corpo frágil com o seu e não permitir que qualquer outro mal o tocasse.

Antes que enlouquecesse com os próprios pensamentos confusos, Heero decidiu-se por se concentrar no seu objetivo. Primeiro, deveria encontrar um jeito de desativar as trancas que prendiam Duo àquela cruz. Rompe-las com as mãos estava fora de cogitação, pois o metal de que eram feitas parecia ser bem resistente. Precisava encontrar um modo...

Algo se iluminou em sua mente quando avistou o pequeno main de controle instalado no metal reluzente da cruz. Provavelmente precisaria de uma senha, ou uma chave eletrônica. Mas onde encontraria uma?

Claro! Reprimindo-se mentalmente por ser tão distraído, o japonês se apressou em chegar até o corpo desacordado de Vince, arrancando o cartão eletrônico preso em seu uniforme.

- Isso deve servir...

Torcendo para que suas expectativas fossem confirmadas, Heero inseriu o cartão na pequena fenda do main. Um suspiro de evidente alívio abandonou seus lábios quando um leve e agudo sinal sonoro indicou a confirmação do sistema.

O japonês se apressou até o outro lado da cruz, a tempo de amparar o garoto desacordado em seus braços.

Merda! A pele dele estava fria...fria demais. Duo poderia até mesmo se passar por um morto, a não ser pela respiração quase imperceptível que elevava seu peito.O seu sangue era quente, e ainda fluía abundantemente das marcas em seu corpo.

O japonês temia que a perda de tanto sangue fizesse mal ao lindo rapaz, mas segundo o doutor Mason, o líquido vermelho era as "lágrimas" do Messias, fluindo do seu corpo sempre que estava triste. Então, deveria deduzir que Duo não era afetado, pelo menos não tanto quanto uma pessoa "normal" seria, pela perda de sangue. De qualquer forma, Heero não queria esperar mais tempo para descobrir.

- Duo...espere só mais um pouco. Eu vou te tirar daqui... – sua voz soou antes que pudesse perceber, movida por um instinto estranho de posse pelo garoto frágil em seus braços.

Certamente precisaria pensar muito sobre essas sensações novas e assustadoras depois.

Seus braços mantinham o corpo de Duo contra seu peito quando atravessou o portal do Calvário, atento a qualquer movimentação estranha nos corredores. O japonês sabia que estariam perdidos se por algum acaso fossem descobertos, pois vários outros guardas apareceriam aos montes. Portanto, deveria tomar o maior cuidado possível.

Passando por cima do corpo desacordado de Vince, o lingüista foi assaltado pela desagradável constatação de que não sabia para onde ir. Nem mesmo sabia sobre a entrada daquele lugar, pois a venda presa a seus olhos durante o trajeto até ali impediu que descobrisse sua localização.

Heero suspirou, acomodando melhor o corpo de Duo em seus braços. Não poderia falhar. Não deixaria o Messias por mais tempo naquele lugar que o trazia tanta tristeza.

Antes que pudesse se controlar, o lingüista se apressou até um corredor à sua direita, ignorando a penumbra extensa que ocultava o seu destino. Não, ele não temeria a escuridão. Duo estava em seus braços, precisando de ajuda. E Heero faria com que todas as luzes do mundo fossem acesas, se preciso, para iluminar o caminho de Duo.

Ao se aproximar de um pequeno declive marcado por uma escada, Heero concordou consigo mesmo: aquele lugar era um labirinto. Porém, estranhamente, tanta dificuldade parecia mínima quando comparada à dor que sentia vinda de Duo, provocando lágrimas confusas em seus olhos azuis. Sentia uma mão agarrar o tecido fino de sua camisa, ensopando-a de sangue morno.

- Duo...

O corpo menor tremia imperceptivelmente, acusando a agonia crescente fervilhando por suas veias. O lingüista arfou, repentinamente tomado pela ânsia de explodir os desgraçados que haviam deixado o rapaz de beleza andrógena mergulhado em tanta tristeza.

Um alarme explodiu aos seus ouvidos, e luzes avermelhadas e giratórias encerraram a penumbra silenciosa do laboratório. Por alguns segundos, o lingüista permaneceu estático, procurando entender o que acontecia. Olhando por cima do próprio ombro, sentiu seu sangue gelar ao distinguir Vince, novamente acordado, sussurrando sua localização pelo ponto auditivo.

- Droga!

Em meio à confusão de sons, Heero distinguiu os galgares de vários passos, ecoando no chão metálico e alcançando seus ouvidos como uma melodia fúnebre. Precisava sair dali o mais rapidamente possível.

Vozes misturaram-se aos passos, indicando a proximidade dos demais guardas do laboratório, que com certeza não estavam dispostos a permitir sua fuga. Que se danassem! O japonês trouxe Duo para mais perto, fazendo com que as pernas esguias circundassem sua cintura, e os braços ensangüentados envolvessem seus ombros.

A sensação do corpo magro moldado ao seu era estranhamente acolhedora, e por breves segundos, o lingüista esqueceu de tudo, mergulhado apenas na doce sensação que rodeava seus pensamentos. Parecia extremamente verdadeira a cadência do sentimento diferente que emanava do Messias. Parecia...alívio! Sim, Duo guardara sua confiança no japonês, seu salvador. As marcas não mais sangravam, e sua pele ganhava calor pouco a pouco, como se voltasse à luz do Sol depois de tempos mergulhado num mar frio e distante. O Messias ganhava a ressurreição em seus braços.

E assim, tudo se tornou claro. Sua mente foi libertada de qualquer incerteza ou dúvida. O caminho para a saída foi trilhado em seus pensamentos por um rastro repentino de certeza.

- Obrigado, Duo... – um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do lingüista ao plantar um beijo na testa do garoto desacordado, se arrepiando brevemente quando uma onda de calor sacudiu seu corpo.

Não pôde pensar muito nos seus atos impensados. Heero apertou Duo contra si enquanto aplicava velocidade aos seus passos, até que ultrapassasse o corredor. Sombras se alongavam nos reflexos das paredes de metal, anunciando que a perseguição era real. Sua mente trabalhava quase que mecanicamente, fervilhando em lapsos de sensações e imagens. A saída estava cada vez mais próxima, podia sentir.

Heero tateou os bolsos à procura do cartão eletrônico que tomara de Vince, algo que se provou um pouco difícil enquanto corria. Droga! Não estava ali! Provavelmente caíra na fuga!

Libertando um palavrão, o lingüista se viu obrigado a mudar o seu curso, alcançando um corredor paralelo. Ao longe, pôde avistar outro imenso portal blindado, muito parecido com o próprio Calvário, e este logo se tornou o seu destino.

As vozes estavam cada vez mais próximas, ecoando por todos os lados. Só mais um pouco...precisava alcançar a passagem!

Um zunido cortante partiu o ar, acompanhado de um baque estrondoso e curto. Quatro disparos secos. Heero ouviu o impacto de pelo menos dois deles contra as paredes de metal, e ao mesmo tempo, sentiu seu braço direito ser balançado por um desagradável choque, seguido de uma dilacerante ardor. A sensação do líquido viscoso e quente acariciando sua pele foi esquecida quando a dor explodiu em suas veias, vertendo-se em um gemido surdo fugido dos lábios de Heero. Não poderia parar agora...não trairia a confiança de Duo!

Ignorando os demais disparos que cortavam o ar à sua volta, Heero cambaleou até a passagem, sentindo sua vista vacilar confusamente. Apenas mais alguns passos...apenas isso...

Não pôde esperar mais. Os guardas se aproximavam, prontos a dar um fim naquela perseguição. Heero viu suas esperanças se esvaírem lentamente, junto com a passagem blindada que se fechava diante dos seus olhos.

" _Eu confio em você..._"

Sua mente novamente mergulhou no mundo de paz criado por Duo. O japonês esqueceu-se de toda a dor, da escuridão, e do receio, ao se lançar em direção à blindagem. Seus corpos atravessaram a passagem poucos segundos antes que esta estivesse completamente fechada. Às suas costas, as trancas exteriores foram acionadas.

A escuridão cobria aquele lugar. Alguns disparos atingiram as portas blindadas, mas nem mesmo foram capazes de perfurar a superfície rígida.

Heero suspirou, aliviado, abraçando o corpo de Duo desesperadamente, procurando algum ferimento. Felizmente, nenhum dos disparos alcançara o garoto. Sentiu o rosto de Duo afundado em seu peito, e finalmente pôde sorrir:

- Não vou te deixar na escuridão, Duo...nunca mais...

Sua voz ecoou na penumbra, ressoando nas paredes metálicas e frias. Heero não mais se importava com perguntas ou dúvidas. Apenas uma certeza dominava sua mente: jamais permitira que Duo derramasse sua tristeza avermelhada novamente.

Permaneceu abraçado ao corpo esguio do garoto, acompanhando aliviado o calor voltar totalmente à sua pele, e sua respiração se normalizar. Tudo o que o japonês mais desejava era encontrar a felicidade no luar violeta dos olhos de Duo, mesmo que apenas uma vez.

As mãos agarradas firmemente à sua camisa relaxaram, descansando finalmente. Um suspiro de contentamento escapou dos lábios cheios do Messias, provocando novamente o calor envolvente e surpreendente na alma de Heero. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo encantador...precisava da certeza de que Duo estava ali, ao seu lado.

Sabia que estava agindo como um louco, mas nada mais importava. Os lábios entreabertos de Duo exalavam a mais profunda paz que o lingüista jamais provara, cativando seu coração com a mais linda história contada no silêncio da penumbra.

Heero suspirou, sentindo-se docemente tonto ao beber a respiração quente e serena soprada pelos lábios do Messias. Os seus próprios queimavam em uma doce inquietação, clamando por um toque real. A dor em seu braço fora esquecida. Apenas a essência de luz irradiada de Duo existia, chamando-o, atraindo-o, selando a certeza de que algo forte, muito maior que qualquer mistério, surgia entre seus corpos, almas e corações.

Mas tudo foi partido como o silêncio de uma noite chuvosa quebrado por um trovão poderoso . Os passos rompendo a penumbra alertaram a mente de Heero, e o lingüista agarrou a arma presa em sua cintura instintivamente, apontando-a às cegas para a escuridão. Estava cada vez mais perto...os ruídos dos passos eram aumentadom pelo eco das paredes, causando o mesmo ódio irracional e violento que tomara o japonês quando vira a tristeza estampada nos olhos do Messias pela primeira vez. Não! Não tirariam Duo dos seus braços! Não o levariam de volta para a escuridão!

CONTINUA...

Notas bobas e sem futuro do autor:

Ol� todo mundo! Tudo beleza! XD Bom, aqui está mais um capítulo da droga da minha fic! n.n Eu sei que vocês já estão de saco cheio de ler as porcarias que eu escrevo, como essa fic, mas eu não consigo evitar de postar ;.; Por favor, não me matem T.T Ahhhh, e não pensem que eu esqueci de Snack Bar ! Eu acho que vou postar o capítulo novo dela amanhã XD Por um motivo que eu não posso revelar ainda, o capítulo 9 foi bem mais difícil de escrever XD

Bom, esse capítulo é dedicado à minha suni linda, **Dee-Chan**! Espero que goste, moça! Muito obrigado pelo apoio!

Ah, e também gostaria de agradecer muito mesmo a todos que comentaram! Valeu mesmo, gente! XD E se não for incômodo...mais reviews são muito bem vindos!

Beijão, gente!


	3. Capítulo 3: Vou te mostrar a luz do Sol

))Antes da fic...((

E aí, gente! XD Eu só queria avisar, antes da leitura, que eu tive que tirar alguns acentos graves dos "a"s, porque o site está engolindo e mudando as palavras em que eles aparecem! Então, não estranhem se virem algum verbo sem esse acento, tá? XD

Boa leitura!

Aletherium

Capítulo 3

" _Vou te mostrar a luz do Sol..._"

Seus olhos tentaram vencer a penumbra, correndo alucinados pelas paredes frias de metal. Quem quer que fosse, estava perto demais. Apertando a arma entre os dedos, Heero tentou conter seus movimentos bruscos, temendo perder o controle sob um provável ataque. Precisava se manter concentrado em tirar Duo dali, apenas isso. A confiança depositada sobre suas costas pelo Messias era a única coisa que, no momento, o incentivava a continuar aquela tentativa praticamente suicida.

Heero cuidadosamente apertou Duo contra si, sentindo-o novamente tenso contra o seu peito, derramando algumas gotas de sangue em sua camisa, manchando-a outra vez. Aos poucos, a luz de Duo ameaçava escapar novamente do seu alcance, tornando a escuridão ainda mais densa aos seus olhos.

Os passos se aproximavam a cada segundo, martelando nos ouvidos do lingüista, como num presságio do fim. Tremendo levemente quando um estranho frio correu por seus ossos e carne, Heero aproximou a arma que mantinha firme entre as mãos do rosto, percebendo que não havia mais munição. Fechando os olhos ao sentir-se repentinamente cansado, Heero percebeu mais tremores vindos de Duo, e o calor do seu corpo se esvair novamente. Não importava se morresse ali, naquele momento, contanto que pudesse ao menos, mais uma vez, trazer o conforto e a paz ao doce anjo ensangüentado entre seus braços.

Acomodando Duo melhor entre suas pernas, Heero largou a arma no chão metálico, ecoando pela penumbra um ruído alto. Com algum esforço, moveu seu braço ferido até a cintura do Messias, envolvendo o corpo trêmulo num abraço silencioso.

O galgar dos passos era quase ensurdecedor, mas estes pareceram sumir no segundo em que, surpreso, observou Duo se acomodar contra seu peito, murmurando mais uma vez as palavras que pouco antes deram ao lingüista coragem para continuar:

–Eu confio em você...

Heero surpreendeu-se ao derramar uma lágrima, única, com aquelas simples e quase inaudíveis palavras. Oh, Deus...desejava de todas as formas guardar Duo para sempre entre os seus braços, e pela eternidade mantê-lo seguro. Porém, o japonês sabia que tinha pouco tempo, diminuído com a proximidade iminente dos ruídos de passos.

Suspirando ao ver todas as suas esperanças se esvaírem, o japonês acomodou-se contra o ombro de Duo, sussurrando-lhe, num dos dialetos antigos que aprendera, uma canção. Seria sua última tentativa de trazer ao menos alguns segundos de paz ao Messias, e se fosse preciso, morreria para atingir seu objetivo.

A canção era doce e suave, e contava , segundo uma lenda, a origem do Sol. Em suas notas delicadas, narrava a história de um jovem príncipe, recluso em seu reino por ser muito valioso ao seu povo, que desejava ardentemente conhecer o mundo fora das muralhas do castelo. Um dia, conseguiu escapar, mas logo sentiu medo, pois percebeu que tudo era escuro. Os dias se passaram, e o jovem príncipe percebeu que a noite era eterna fora do seu castelo, e que as pessoas eram infelizes por isso. Então, desejou ardentemente que pudesse encontrar a luz, e os deuses antigos ouviram seu chamado, fazendo-o voar através das nuvens, até os céus, onde o jovem se tornou o Sol, lançando sua luz sobre a penumbra interminável e criando a vida onde antes só havia trevas. Assim como Duo...

Um sorriso triste, porém satisfeito, se desenhou nos lábios do lingüista quando o Messias suspirou, novamente irradiando alívio e paz contra o seu corpo. O sangue mais uma vez parava de fluir. Sorrindo, Heero abraçou-o com força, ignorando a dor em seu braço ferido, causada pelo movimento.

Só então percebeu que os passos haviam parado. Seus olhos azuis se abriram, alertas, para encontrar um par de pernas diante dos dois. Abraçou o Messias protetoramente quando algumas luzes do corredor foram acesas, revelando o rosto confuso do doutor Mason, encarando-os longamente.

O cientista fora acordado com os alarmes, e antes que pudesse conter-se, correra até o Calvário, desesperando-se ao encontrar a cúpula vazia. Não demorou muito para juntar os pontos e perceber quem fora o causador daquela fuga. Não fora difícil para o raciocínio avançado de Mason perceber que o jovem lingüista estava envolvido, não depois de presenciar a estranha ligação entre ele e o Messias.

Mason contornara todos os guardas, alcançando outro setor do laboratório e tratando de abrir as passagens principais para os dois, temendo que pudessem ser pegos. Fora realmente uma sorte terem escapado com vida da horda de guardas que perseguiam-nos, pelo menos na sua opinião. As ordens diziam claramente que o Messias não poderia ser ferido, mas era um tanto improvável que isso não acontecesse. Mas agora, enquanto olhava o modo protetor como Heero envolvia o corpo de Duo, o cientista percebeu que algo mais acontecia ali. Algo muito maior.

O doutor Mason viera decidido a trancar novamente o Messias, temendo que o jovem perdesse o controle sobre si mesmo e causasse uma destruição sem precedentes, mas no momento em que distinguiu os dois jovens abraçados na penumbra, logo mudou de idéia ao descobrir, com extrema surpresa, que Duo estava...feliz.

Nunca, nos quinze anos nos quais acompanhou cada segundo da vida do Messias, havia encontrado aquela expressão serena em seu rosto. Nem o leve sorriso nos lábios delicados, ou a respiração suave e compassada, indicando um confortável sono. Todas as noites de Duo, dentro do Calvário, eram povoadas de pesadelos incompreensíveis, nas pouquíssimas vezes em que o Messias dormia. E isso parecia destruí-lo pouco a pouco, minando sua sanidade e tornando tudo confuso diante de sua inocência pura.

Sim, tudo fazia sentido. Duo precisava ir, conhecer o mundo longe das blindagens frias do laboratório, sendo protegido por aquele jovem e corajoso lingüista.

Sorrindo calmamente diante do olhar feroz de Heero, Mason abaixou-se até ficar à altura dos seus olhos:

–Sabe, é a primeira vez que vejo o Duo dormir tão tranqüilamente. – o cientista tentou tocar o rosto do Messias, o que fez com que o japonês comprimisse ainda mais o abraço, impedindo-o, e provocando-lhe um sorriso gentil.

–O que pretende? – Heero analisou-o, ferino, desconfiado da repentina gentileza do cientista.

–Ajudar.- Mason sussurrou, sorrindo mais amplamente.

O lingüista não estava disposto a acreditar no homem que mantivera o Messias trancafiado numa tristeza de quinze anos, privando-o de sua própria vida. Heero ignorou o sorriso estampado no rosto cansado do cientista, e tentou erguer-se com Duo em seus braços, tarefa que se mostrou um pouco difícil devido à dor em seu braço direito.

Surpreso, o lingüista percebeu um braço apoiado em suas costas, ajudando-o a equilibrar-se em pé, ainda abraçado ao Messias.

–Por que eu confiaria em você? – receoso, Heero novamente pegou-se procurando algum sinal de falsidade nos olhos do cientista, mas nada encontrou, a não ser o desejo verdadeiro de libertar o jovem em seus braços.

–Por que você não tem escolha.- sibilou o cientista, preocupando-se com os guardas que logo chegariam ali.

Era verdade, Heero sabia. Por mais que tentasse dizer a si próprio que não precisaria de ajuda, era praticamente impossível que conseguisse sucesso em sua fuga sem algum apoio, mesmo que suspeito.

Sua atual situação não o dava chances para questionar qualquer caminho possível de escapatória, e se Mason realmente queria ajuda-lo, aceitaria. Assentindo finalmente, Heero voltou a encarar o rosto sereno de Duo, apoiado em seu peito, num sono profundo:

–O que devo fazer? – abandonando por alguns instantes a admiração ao jovem em seus braços, Heero encarou o rosto cansado do cientista.

–Apenas peço que feche os seus olhos, e deixe sua mente limpa. Duo te ajudará a entender... – o velho homem sussurrou, alcançando uma das mãos do Messias. Se estivesse realmente certo quanto à dimensão do elo entre o garoto de olhos violeta e o corajoso lingüista, tudo seria mais fácil, e as chances seriam maiores.

Heero pareceu confuso por alguns instantes, mas a seriedade impressa nos olhos cinzentos do cientista, e o calor confortante do corpo de Duo que acariciava sua alma o fizeram ignorar a aparente tolice naquelas palavras, e cerrar os olhos.

A escuridão novamente engolfou-o, e Heero se viu estranhamente incomodado por não poder enxergar o rosto sereno do Messias. Mas algo parecia diferente.

Sua cabeça rodou por alguns instantes, enquanto a escuridão propiciada por suas pálpebras cerradas se dissipava numa névoa difusa, revelando a imagem embaçada, porém um pouco nítida, de uma enorme passagem, semelhante à do Calvário.

A imagem se aproximava, como se caminhasse em sua direção, tornando-se cada vez mais nítida. Silenciosamente, a passagem se abriu, alçando sua visão para um enorme lance de corredores.

A velocidade com que as imagens se deslocavam em sua mente se tornava cada vez maior, entretanto, o lingüista conseguia assimilar cada detalhe, como se a trilha para a fuga do laboratório fosse queimada à brasa em sua mente.

Um último flash de imagens cortou a sua memória num zunido, revelando uma passagem que se abria para a madrugada de uma parte isolada da cidade.

Aos poucos, seus olhos cerrados ganhavam novamente a escuridão silenciosa, e a consciência da presença de Duo tornava-se real. Com um longo suspiro, Heero abriu os olhos, sentindo-se estranhamente tonto. Encarou interrogativamente o cientista, que parecia igualmente desorientado.

Antes que o lingüista pudesse questiona-lo sobre o que havia acontecido, Mason se ergueu, espreitando a passagem principal, que agora era alvo de baques profundos.

–O Duo é diferente, você sabe. Ele é capaz de criar elos fortíssimos com aqueles que estão próximos, compartilhando sentimentos, pensamentos e lembranças. É por isso que você se sente triste ou aliviado quando está próximo do seu corpo.Há pouco, eu te passei cópias de algumas das minhas lembranças, através dele.- explicou-lhe, oferecendo-se como apoio para que Heero se erguesse novamente.

O japonês desistira de tentar questionar qualquer coisa longe da normalidade no momento em que conhecera o Messias, que com certeza quebrava qualquer paralelo ou limite.

Com o auxílio de Mason, alcançou o primeiro nível blindado que encontrara em sua visão. Abraçando Duo contra si, sentiu sua confiança aumentar a cada segundo, juntamente com a sensação de plenitude agora desencadeada pelo Messias. Sim, eles conseguiriam. Heero podia sentir. Nunca fora de acreditar em intuição, mas aquela noite mudara muitos dos seus conceitos sobre o real e o irreal.

Seus dedos correram mecanicamente sobre o teclado eletrônico, comandados por uma passagem de sua memória recém-adquirida através de Duo. Surpreso, percebeu que tudo era realmente verdade quando a passagem se abriu diante dos seus olhos, mostrando-lhe o extenso labirinto metálico que agora lhe parecia simples e familiar.

Apressando-se em fechar a blindagem atrás de suas costas, Heero percebeu que talvez pudesse retardar os guardas o bastante para evitar um confronto, no qual certamente estaria em desvantagem, já que estava desarmado.

Os alarmes continuavam soando no restante do laboratório, e vestígios da ofensiva luz avermelhada transpassavam cada setor, tornando-os ainda mais assustadores ao serem refletidos nas paredes metálicas.

Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu nos lábios do japonês ao avistar, alguns metros à frente, um elevador, que sabia dar acesso ao nível mais externo do laboratório, de onde poderiam escapar.

Sussurrando um "obrigado" ao ouvido do jovem adormecido, Heero apressou o passo em direção às portas metálicas do cubículo, sentindo suas esperanças aumentarem a cada centímetro alcançado.

Mas algo foi rápido demais para que o lingüista pudesse perceber.

Um novo disparo cortou o ar, atingindo uma das paredes metálicas, próxima à sua cabeça. Instintivamente, Heero cobriu o corpo de Duo com o seu, imprimindo ainda mais velocidade, numa fuga desesperada do novo, e bem maior, grupo de atacantes que se movia pelos corredores à sua direita, cada vez mais próximos. Merda!

O elevador estava apenas a alguns metros.Só precisava alcançar o painel...não poderia desistir!

Mais disparos anunciaram a proximidade dos seus perseguidores, e também de um possível fim.

Suas pernas pareciam extremamente cansadas, e reclamavam por tanto esforço.Disparos secos atingiam as paredes a cada instante, cada vez mais próximos do alvo. O ressoar de botas duas contra o chão ecoou nos ouvidos de Heero, instigando-o a se apressar.

O painel de controle foi acionado pelas mãos trêmulas do japonês, e o elevador se abriu para que pudessem passar no mesmo segundo em que os guardas entraram em seu campo de visão.

Cerca de dez homens de aparência furiosa corriam em direção ao elevador, empunhando armas e lanternas.

O japonês não pôde esperar que a porta do cubículo se abrisse completamente. No instante exato em que a passagem tornou-se livre o bastante, Heero se lançou pelas paredes de metal, tomando o cuidado de amortecer o corpo do Messias contra o seu próprio.

Os gritos enraivecidos dos homens ecoaram pelo véu da semi-escuridão do laboratório, urrando ásperos palavrões quando o elevador se fechou.

O japonês trouxe o corpo relaxado de Duo para mais perto de si quando, com alívio, percebeu um leve solavanco nas paredes do elevador, indicando que este começara a se mover.

A luz fraca irradiada de uma lâmpada no topo do ascensor tornava, na opinião do lingüista, o rosto sereno de Duo ainda mais bonito. Correndo delicadamente um dedo pelos contornos delicados das feições do Messias, Heero teve a estranha certeza de que faria tudo novamente somente para ter aquela doce imagem eternizada em sua memória.

O lindo garoto o prendera como num encantamento, com a doce e triste melodia do seu olhar violeta. O lingüista nunca esperaria que, durante a noite, um anjo chegasse à sua vida. Mas aconteceu, da forma mais conturbada possível. Só temia que as asas do seu pequeno anjo estivessem quebradas. Mas se assim fosse, Heero trataria delas, e o faria voar novamente.

–Eu prometo, Duo.Vou te mostrar a luz do Sol... – sua voz sussurrada se perdeu nas paredes frias do elevador, emanada por um reconfortante calor que crescia em seu peito.

Em resposta, recebeu um sorriso, mínimo, mas ainda sim esplêndido. Era a primeira vez que via Duo sorrindo, e o lingüista prometeu a si mesmo que não seria a última. Esforçaria-se ao máximo para manter a felicidade junto ao garoto, mesmo que tivesse que mover o mundo inteiro para isso.

Um outro solavanco sacudiu o elevador, e as portas se abriram, expondo os contornos de um grande e escuro hall.

Mantendo o corpo do garoto seguro contra o seu, Heero se apoiou no braço ferido para se erguer, tentando ignorar a dor lacerante que rasgou os seus nervos com o movimento. Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia se distrair com algo tão simples como um braço baleado. Grunhindo algo incompreensível quando suas veias foram novamente atingidas por pontadas de dor, o japonês ancorou ambos os braços ao redor da cintura do Messias, carregando-o para fora do elevador.

No mesmo instante em que seus pés tocaram o chão do enorme salão, luzes esbranquiçadas foram acesas, provavelmente por algum sistema sensível a toques.

A luminosidade trouxe a tona a origem dos contornos brilhantes que se sobressaltavam na escuridão: diversos veículos, em sua maioria negros.

Heero sabia que não poderia chamar muita atenção, caso fosse obrigado a circular num lugar povoado com algum daqueles carros, então optou por um veículo aparentemente simples, mas que parecia ser rápido o bastante para se dar bem numa fuga.

Cuidadosamente, depositou o corpo de Duo no banco de passageiros, cobrindo-o com o cinto de segurança. Correndo até o outro assento, acionou um comando no pequeno main de navegação do carro, ligando-o. Diante dos seus olhos, uma das paredes vergou-se mecanicamente, se sobrepondo ao chão para formar uma rampa para a parte externa do laboratório.

Heero estendeu uma de suas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos delicadamente com os de Duo, por alguns segundos, sorrindo ao avistar o céu levemente azulado da madrugada.

Tomando ar, o lingüista acelerou o carro em direção à liberdade.

Os pneus do carro cantaram ao ultrapassarem a rampa metálica, encabeçada numa parte desértica da pequena cidade interiorana. O japonês tinha total certeza de que não poderia voltar para seu quarto de hotel. Seria burrice demais, pois aquele seria o primeiro local onde procurariam o Messias. Que se danasse o congresso! Girando a direção furiosamente, Heero avistou a algumas centenas de metros a antiga sinaleira da ponte que cruzava o desfiladeiro Pérgamon (**1**), rota principal para um pequeno vilarejo que o lingüista acreditava ser seguro. Seria melhor esconder Duo naquele lugar por algum tempo, enquanto a poeira abaixava.

A madrugada estava prestes a dar lugar ao dia, e o céu ganhava tons rosados, característicos de um amanhecer. Sentindo-se extremamente aliviado por finalmente terem escapado do laboratório, Heero desviou a atenção da direção por um segundo, para admirar o Messias, que ainda dormia, aninhado no banco como um gatinho. Sorrindo com a doçura daquela imagem, o lingüista não percebeu uma nuvem de poeira que se erguia a alguns metros atrás de si.

O silêncio ameno da madrugada foi rompido com um estraçalhar agudo. Alertado pelo barulho, o lingüista apenas se deu conta de que a vidraça anterior do veículo fora destruída quando alguns cacos de vidro cortaram o ar, ferindo o seu rosto.

Com terror, divisou os contornos de cinco carros que os perseguiam, velozes ao cortar o chão arenoso daquela região. O ruído inconfundível das hélices de um helicóptero explodia sobre si, e uma luz poderosa era jogada sobre o seu trajeto, agredindo sua visão. Os inúmeros disparos lançados em sua direção obrigaram-no a mover o carro em zigue-zague, desviando alguns projéteis de seus cursos. A ponte metálica estava cada vez mais próxima, mas Heero sabia que seria suicídio tentar ultrapassa-la enquanto era perseguido.Talvez se conseguisse despistar os perseguidores por alguns segundos...

Afundando o pé no acelerador, o lingüista alçou velocidade contra a ponte, colocando todas as suas fichas em sua única chance de escapatória.

Em um único segundo, o japonês de olhos azuis freou bruscamente o carro, fazendo com que os demais carros perdessem o seu rastro, ultrapassando-o em direção ao desfiladeiro.

–Vamos...caiam! – Heero sussurrou entre dentes, torcendo para que os guardas não conseguissem parar seus carros a tempo e sucumbissem ao abismo.

O lingüista viu todas as suas esperanças se esvaírem quando, em movimentos perfeitos, todos os veículos marcaram o chão arenoso, estabilizando-se numa baliza perfeita.

Agora, seus problemas eram ainda maiores: a ponte estava bloqueada.

As portas dos automóveis se abriram para dar passagem a uma dúzia de homens, que pelas roupas, Heero julgou serem seguranças do laboratório. Pistolas foram apontadas em sua direção, e ignorando qualquer perigo, Heero jogou-se para fora do carro, circulando-o para tirar Duo lá de dentro o mais rápido possível.

Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas a ânsia de afastar o seu anjo daquele perigo era maior que qualquer medo ou receio. Não permitiria que a luz se apagasse novamente...

Seus movimentos bruscos desencadearam uma chuva de disparos, esquentando o ar a sua volta e erguendo pequenas explosões de poeira ao atingirem o chão. Merda, merda, merda! Seu braço ferido pesava demais, e suas pernas começavam a falhar! Precisava chegar até Duo e tira-lo dali...!

Mas, de repente, tudo parou. Os disparos cessaram, e um silêncio estranho engolfou a madrugada, quebrado apenas pelo ruído das hélices do helicóptero.

Finalmente alcançando a lateral do veículo, Heero sentiu suas entranhas desaparecerem quando não encontrou o Messias adormecido no banco. Sua cabeça girou desconfortavelmente, e milhares de pomos agourentos explodiram em sua mente. Onde ele estava!

Seus olhos azuis varreram todo o veículo alucinadamente, enquanto seu desespero tornava-se sufocante. Mas nunca estaria preparado para o que seus olhos captaram ao vidrarem-se em direção à ponte.

–Duo...

Ele estava lá. Em meio à madrugada cinzenta, o Messias caminhava em direção aos carros, tendo seus longos cabelos balançados pela brisa fria. Suas mãos, banhadas em sangue, haviam voltado a ser maculadas por pequenas e mórbidas cruzes, desenhadas na pele alva.

Todos ao redor pareciam estupefatos demais para esboçar qualquer reação, e apenas jaziam estáticos, encarando o misterioso garoto de semblante triste.

Afastando-se do carro, Heero tentou alcança-lo, antes que algo terrível acontecesse. Mas nunca chegou ao seu destino.

Um frio percorreu aespinha de Heero quandouma presença estranha se materializou às suas costas. Seu pescoço foi imobilizado por um braço forte, envolvido por um casaco fino e negro.

–Aqui será o teu sepulcro...- a aterrorizante voz, que Heero reconheceu como sendo a mesma do homem que o raptara no início da madrugada, atingiu seus ouvidos, causando arrepios dolorosos.

Num flash confuso, o lingüista sentiu seu ar ser empurrado bruscamente para fora dos pulmões quando uma dilacerante explosão de dor corroeu sua sanidade, partindo do seu peito, onde uma adaga de metal frio fora cravada.

No instante seguinte, sentiu que a presença sinistra e fria desaparecera.

O seu sangue quente brotou mansamente, acompanhando a agonizante dor que arrebatava os seus sentidos, terrivelmente aguçados ao sentirem o metal rasgando a sua carne, perfurando seu coração.

Suas pernas já cansadas perderam as forças, e o mundo a sua volta pareceu tornar-se lento enquanto dobrava-se sobre o próprio corpo, caindo em direção ao chão. Um baque surdo atraiu seu olhar para a atormentadora ação que agora surgia alguns metros à frente.

Uma poderosa força invisível rugiu pelo ar em direção aos homens e seus veículos, lançando-os com uma incrível intensidade ao desfiladeiro. Sob o olhar do lingüista, Duo derramou sangue em suas roupas brancas, enquanto outra explosão invisível descontrolava o imponente helicóptero no ar, arrebentando uma de suas hélices e derrubando-o contra o abissal buraco, rasgando o ar com uma incrível explosão de fogo.

Os poucos guardas que resistiram à investida do Messias foram estraçalhados contra as paredes rochosas e íngremes do desfiladeiro por um novo rompante invisível, que os arrancou do chão ao som dos seus gritos e urros desesperados.

Heero acompanhou, aterrorizado, a fúria dos ataques, que deslocavam o ar ao seu redor, erguendo paredes de poeira seca no ar. O frio do metal cravado em seu peito ameaçou se espalhar pelos seus sentidos quando a perda de sangue roubou parte da sua consciência.

O corpo do lingüista atingiu o chão. O silêncio perturbador voltara, exceto pelo crepitar das chamas resultantes da explosão no desfiladeiro. O Sol parecia prestes a nascer, enquanto a sua vida escapava lentamente de suas entranhas.

Havia conseguido. Mesmo que não pudesse dar a Duo tudo que queria, faria com que, pelo menos, visse a luz do Sol uma única vez. Um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios ao avistar a sombra do Messias, que se aproximava a passos rápidos.

Duo piscou, incomodado com a tristeza repentina que novamente o tomara, juntamente com uma dor estranha e esmagadora em seu peito. Seus olhos tentaram romper a poeira que aos poucos se dissipava, revelando o corpo abatido de Heero.

Ele estava...sangrando?

Apressando-se em direção ao japonês, o garoto sentiu, pela primeira vez, medo. Medo de perder a única pessoa em quem confiara plenamente. Medo de ficar sozinho de novo.

As marcas em sua mão novamente abandonavam sua tristeza avermelhada. Não poderia perdê-lo...

Heero abriu os olhos, com algum esforço, ao sentir sua cabeça ser apoiada sobre algo macio. Sua visão estava embaçada, mas conseguiu distinguir o rosto de Duo sobre si. Sorriu fracamente, erguendo uma das mãos para tocar o rosto perfeito do garoto.

O Messias sentiu sua angústia aumentar ao perceber que a respiração do lingüista parecia diminuir a cada instante, tornando-se quase nula. Focalizando o olhar sobre a adaga maldosamente fincada no peito forte de Heero, o garoto de olhos azuis percebeu que precisava fazer algo.

Cuidadosamente, seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do cabo talhado de pedras preciosas do objeto, arrancando um gemido de dor do lingüista. Procurando os seus olhos, Duo encontrou confiança. A mesma confiança que depositara sobre Heero.

Acomodando melhor a cabeça de Heero sobre o seu colo, o Messias observou-o fechar os olhos, suspirando em contentamento. Acariciando uma última vez o rosto do lingüista, Duo entoou, em sussurros, a oração ensinada-lhe pelo doutor Mason quando tinha apenas cinco anos, para que não temesse a escuridão:

–_A escuridão sem fim me aflige, e a noite pesa sobre as minhas costas, mas eu não temerei. As esperanças são distantes, e o frio me condena, mas eu não temerei._ – novas gotas ensangüentadas escaparam de suas mãos ao sentir com total eficiência a dor emanada por Heero - _Os meus receios me cercam, e não enxergo um caminho, mas eu não temerei. Pois a tormenta terminará, e todas as lágrimas secarão...a escuridão deixará de me rodear, e a luz me tomará em seus braços. Todos os medos vão se apagar. Todas as dores...cessarão!_

Com um soluço dolorido, sua mão moveu-se ao redor da adaga, retirando-a finalmente do seu lugar no peito de Heero. O japonês arqueou o seu corpo, num gemido mudo. O sangue do lingüista fluía do ferimento profundo, escorrendo até o chão, misturando-se à areia.

Ofegante, o Messias procurou o seu olhar, mas não o encontrou. Aos poucos, o peito de Heero tornou-se imóvel, até que a sua respiração desaparecesse, e o seu coração deixasse de bater.

–Não...não! Eu confio em você! Não me deixe! Eu confio em você! Lute...! Lute! – soluços sufocantes abraçaram a voz de Duo, enquanto o sangue em suas mãos escorria rapidamente, misturando-se ao do japonês.

Seus soluços continuaram, enquanto as marcas em seu corpo exalavam toda a sua tristeza.

Mas algo acontecia. Algo extremamente surpreendente.

O sangue de Duo alcançou o ferimento do japonês, infiltrando-se em seu corpo. Um sopro de luz sacudiu toda a sua alma, dando-lhe novamente uma chance. Um milagre. Uma nova vida.

Um suspiro longo ergueu o peito de Heero, e a sensação de ter acordado de um longo sono o engolfou.

Ao longe, o Sol se erguia, lançando sua luminosidade fraca sobre os dois, prometendo calor e paz para um novo dia. Novamente abrindo os seus olhos, Heero encontrou a surpresa e alívio estampados no olhar violeta de Duo. Ganhara uma nova chance. E agora...não deixaria que Duo ficasse sozinho! Não mais.

–Veja, Duo...aquele é o Sol...- sorrindo, Heero indicou o horizonte, onde uma luz fraca se desenhava, alcançando-os com um delicioso fio de calor.

Confuso, Duo percebeu que estava...livre. Finalmente. Algo úmido percorreu o seu rosto. Mas não era vermelho. Era...cristalino.

Naquele dia, sob a luz dos primeiros raios de Sol, Duo aprendeu a chorar. De felicidade. E Heero descobriu que não conseguiria viver um único segundo sem o brilho dos olhos violetas do seu anjo.

O Sol os abençoaria.

Agora...precisavam encontrar um lugar seguro o quanto antes.

CONTINUA...

(**1**) **Pérgamon** é o nome de outra igreja para a qual uma das primerias cópias do livro Apocalipse, parte integrante da Bíblia, foi enviada.

))Notas bobas do autor((

Olá a todos! Tudo legal? XD Espero que sim!

Demorei dessa vez, né? ;D Me entendam, por favor! Escola, falta de tempo e preguiça, unidos, formam uma arma mortal contra qualquer escritor! XD

Bom, mais uma vez, muito obrigado por lerem, e um agradecimento muito especial a todos que comentaram:D Ah, e um beijão especial para a moça **Arsinoe do Egito**, com quem eu tive o prazer de conversar no Msn e ficar amigo! Te adoro, moça! XD

Acho que é só! XD Ereviews são muito bem vindos!

Beijão!


	4. Capítulo 4: Traição

Aletherium

Capítulo 4:

" Traição"

_" Pelas amarguras suportadas,_

_ele verá a luz e ficará saciado._

_Pelo seu conhecimento,_

_o meu servo justo devolverá a muitos_

_a verdadeira justiça,_

_pois carregou sozinho os crimes deles."_

_Isaías, Capítulo 53, Versículo11_

A claridade agradável e não familiar em muito se diferenciava da luz fria e sem vida da redoma que o prendera durante quinze anos. Sua liberdade se estendia até adiante do horizonte enorme. Duo sorriu, maravilhado e surpreso com a vastidão daquele novo mundo, que parecia infinito, para onde quer que olhasse. Jamais esqueceria a primeira vez em que via o sol nascer, e a devia a Heero.

Duo demorou-se por mais algum tempo admirando o sol que aos poucos se erguia ao topo do céu, espalhando sua luz pela planície arenosa. Receoso de que aquela vicejante claridade sumisse caso parasse de contemplá-la, buscou os olhos de Heero, encontrando a mesma confiança que os salvara naquela fuga quase impossível. Suas mãos mergulharam nos cabelos castanhos do japonês, afagando-os. Satisfeito, o Messias viu-o fechar os olhos cansados, suspirando serenamente.

- O Sol ...não sei como descrevê-lo. Só posso dizer que é a coisa mais bonita que já vi... – Duo sussurrou, voltando a admirar o astro brilhante. – Muito obrigado...

Heero abriu os olhos, sentindo a desejosa paz emanada por Duo percorrendo suas veias. Parecia quase inacreditável, mas haviam conseguido. Nem mesmo as portas do Calvário puderam impedir que o Messias abraçasse a luz do Sol. E Heero estava ao seu lado, velando por cada segundo seu. Nada jamais parecera tão certo ao japonês, como proteger Duo.

- Você gosta? Então ele é seu. – Heero declarou, sorrindo amplamente diante da surpresa que explodiu nos olhos violetas do rapaz.

- Meu? – incrédulo, Duo procurou algum sinal de brincadeira nos olhos de Heero, encontrando somente o brilho de determinação no mar azul deles.

- Sim, ele é seu. Todos os dias, ele brilhará para você, e vai te aquecer nos momentos de frio.

Braços delicados envolveram o seu peito repentinamente, acompanhados de lágrimas quentes e soluços de incompreendida alegria. Confuso, Heero ergueu um braço hesitante, acariciando os cabelos macios do rapaz sobre si.

- Duo...o que foi?

- Por tanto tempo...eu tive medo do escuro e senti muito frio. Agora, por sua causa...tudo acabou. Obrigado...obrigado...Heero...

Os soluços pararam, e o peso de Duo sobre o seu corpo pareceu aumentar subitamente. Preocupado, Heero chamou-o, sem obter resposta. Rapidamente amparou o corpo esguio de Duo entre seus braços ao se levantar do chão arenoso, percebendo então que o rapaz fora vencido pelo cansaço.

Sorrindo, Heero acariciou a face delicada de Duo, afastando alguns fios de seu longo cabelo. Não havia mais sangue ou dor. Só paz.

- Não tenha mais medo, Duo. Eu estou com você, e nada vai mudar isso. – Heero apoiou os joelhos no chão antes de se levantar, trazendo o rapaz desacordado em seus braços. – Nada.

Surpreso, Heero percebeu que o seu braço há pouco dolorido parecia como novo, e a força havia voltado ao seu corpo. O lingüista sabia que Duo era uma lacuna longa e misteriosa, então tentou empurrar todas as suas perguntas para um canto distante de sua mente, se concentrando em chegar até o vilarejo próximo a Pérgamon para deixar Duo em segurança o mais rápido possível.

* * *

- Então Heero Yuy levou o Messias, Mason? – a voz grave ecoou pelas paredes frias de metal, fracamente iluminadas pela luz vinda do monitor que transmitia a imagem de um homem oculto pelas sombras. 

- Sim, senhor Éfesus. Ele conseguiu burlar nossa segurança e escapar. – Mason tentou tornar a sua voz a mais confiante possível, a fim de enganar o misterioso homem por trás de tudo aquilo.

- Entendo. Pode se retirar. – Éfesus murmurou, resoluto.

Aliviado, Mason deixou o laboratório. Sentia-se extremamente mal em contato com aquele homem, mesmo que indiretamente. Algo de muito ruim se escondia por trás de Éfesus, e Mason faria de tudo para não permitir que ele colocasse suas mãos em Duo novamente.

Assim que as portas do laboratório foram fechadas, dois olhos amarelos e opacos se abriram na escuridão, encarando o monitor.

- Sollen, estou certo de que tem uma versão mais verídica dos fatos. O nosso caro doutor Mason não me pareceu muito convincente. – a voz de Éfesus soou desprovida de emoções, se equiparando à frieza do metal que estruturava o lugar.

- Mason os ajudou. Devo eliminá-lo?

- Não ainda. Pelo menos por enquanto ele deve continuar vivo. Será útil para nosso propósito. E quanto ao garoto, faça o que deve ser feito.

A transmissão foi encerrada, e a penumbra voltou a engolfar o laboratório. Os olhos brilhantes de Sollen desapareceram da escuridão. Partira para cumprir sua missão.

* * *

Duo abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a pouca luminosidade que passava por frestas das enormes janelas de madeiras que adornavam as paredes claras e rústicas ao seu redor. 

Se sobressaltando, Duo ergueu-se da confortável cama onde estivera descansando, olhando ao redor à procura de Heero. Uma bonita moça entrou em seu campo de visão. Duo não a temeu, pois imediatamente percebeu vinda dela uma sensação de confiança semelhante a que sentia de Heero.

Ela aproximou-se da cama, sorrindo gentilmente:

- Finalmente acordou! Você é um dorminhoco, sabia? Dormiu por treze horas! – a garota sentou-se na beirada da cama, fazendo uma careta engraçada ao comentar seu sono prolongado.

Duo gargalhou suavemente, surpreendendo a si próprio. Não lembrava da última vez em que rira. Talvez a sua liberdade estivesse mudando-o completamente. Para melhor. Seu sorriso sumiu rapidamente ao indagar-se onde Heero estava, senão ao seu lado:

- Onde o Heero está? – perguntou abruptamente, saltando o chão e caminhando até uma porta de madeira envelhecida na parede direita do quarto, sendo impedido pela simpática moça, que parecia preocupada.

- Hey, rapazinho! Você não pode se esforçar assim! O Hee me contou que te achou nas ruas, desacordado. Como você disse que se chama mesmo?

Nas ruas? Mesmo não tendo entendido bulhufas da história inventada por Heero, resolveu segui-la, para não trazer a verdade à tona. Nem todos estavam preparados para entender a existência de alguém como ele. Nem ele próprio estava. Além disso, não o agradou a forma com a qual Relena se referiu a Heero. Era tão...íntimo! Não entendia a razão da pontada desagradável em seu peito diante do apelido, nem a quase irresistível vontade de fazer cara feia. Com um suspiro, imitou o sorriso gentil da moça ao ser conduzido de volta à cama, e ter um cobertor puxado até a cintura. Só então reparou que vestia outras roupas, estas largas e maltratadas, mas muito confortáveis:

- Eu não disse. Mas me chamo Duo. E você? – Duo tentou ser educado, como fora ensinado por Mason quando pequeno, mesmo estando demasiado ansioso para saber logo sobre o paradeiro de Heero.

- Muito prazer, Duo! Eu me chamo Relena, e se você olhar para a porta, poderá ver o meu noivo Edward nos espiando. – a moça apontou por sobre o próprio ombro para a porta que, agora Duo reparava, estava entreaberta. Como num reflexo imediato às palavras de Relena, a porta se fechou, e um pigarro forçado foi ouvido pelos dois, arrancando uma risada de Relena.

- Mas, senhorita Relena...depois que o Heero me trouxe "das ruas", para onde ele foi? – Duo perguntou, incerto, apertando a barra do lençol em um claro sinal de sua preocupação.

- Só Relena está bom. E quanto ao Heero...ele saiu de carro há uma hora, e não disse para onde ia, mas pediu para avisá-lo que voltaria logo para perto de você.

Aquelas palavras despertaram em Duo um calor estranho e gostoso que brotava da boca do seu estômago e se concentrava em seu peito, enviando ondas de rubor ao seu rosto. Era tão esquisito! Mas era...estranhamente bom. Ouvir que Heero estaria perto dele era algo tão confortante a ponto de amainar sua preocupação. Com um suspiro aliviado, Duo levou as mãos ao rosto, esfregando-o preguiçosamente, não percebendo a surpresa nos olhos de Relena:

- Duo...o que são essas marcas em suas mãos?

Confuso, Duo afastou um pouco as mãos do rosto para observa-las, e com espanto percebeu que Gênesis e Exodus estavam nítidas em sua pele, e desta vez, pareciam ser definitivas.

* * *

Heero encarou o desfiladeiro profundo logo adiante, e desceu do veículo que roubara do laboratório. Precisava destruir o automóvel, ou chamaria mais atenção do que já haviam conseguido. Além disso, era extremamente provável que houvesse algum dispositivo de localização escondido nele. 

Tirando o freio-de-mão do engate, Heero empurrou o veículo até a beirada do abismo, se afastando quando parte do chão cedeu, lançando o carro contra as rochas pontiagudas da imensa falha no solo. Uma explosão iluminou parcialmente a escuridão do desfiladeiro.

O sol do fim da tarde caminhava rumo ao horizonte, e logo se esconderia. Heero queria voltar logo ao vilarejo escondido entre as montanhas. Logo seria noite, e queria mostrar o céu estrelado para Duo. Duo...fora realmente difícil deixá-lo, mesmo que por algumas horas. Relutara ao máximo em se afastar do lindo garoto, mas era arriscado demais manter o carro no vilarejo. Fora realmente uma grande sorte encontrar naquele isolado vilarejo uma de suas amigas de infância, Relena. Seu lado cético recebeu uma bela agulhada com tamanha coincidência, mas foi refreado pela preocupação com o rapaz de olhos violetas. Depois de obrigar a moça dezenas de vezes a prometer que cuidaria bem de Duo, Heero partiu em direção ao desfiladeiro, para apagar de uma vez por todas qualquer pista sobre o paradeiro dos dois.

Aquela madrugada fora definitivamente a mais estranha de sua vida. Em poucas horas, foi seqüestrado do seu quarto, levado a um laboratório subterrâneo, conheceu a criatura mais enigmática a qual jamais vira, foi atingido por um tiro e teve uma adaga cravada no coração. O mais estranho de tudo era que tudo isso parecia um preço banal a se pagar pela liberdade de Duo. Não entendia bem o elo que o ligava ao Messias, mas sabia que essa conexão era forte demais para que pudesse ser definida. Apenas existia, e não podia ser quebrada.

Heero tateou mais uma vez, a décima nas últimas horas, o lugar onde fora atingido com a adaga. Nenhuma marca ou dor. O sangue de Duo o salvara, e firmara o vínculo entre suas almas. Mesmo que parecesse algo mórbido, Heero levou a adaga consigo ao vilarejo, a fim de estudá-la. A lâmina parecia ser antiga, e a disposição das pedras preciosas em seu cabo lembrava símbolos babilônicos semelhantes aos encontrados nas versões originais dos livros bíblicos, há muito perdidos. Muitos acreditavam que a própria Igreja Católica havia destruído-os, por conterem ideologias não aceitas pelos dogmas cristãos. Outros, porém, creditavam o desaparecimento de tais volumes ao fato dos símbolos babilônicos, assim como a famosa Grande Babilônia representarem... traição

As entranhas de Heero pareceram sumir quando uma terrível possibilidade explodiu em sua mente, confirmada por um alarme que soou dentro de sua alma. Podia sentir. Duo estava em perigo.

Suas pernas o colocaram em uma corrida desesperada à estreita brecha nas formações montanhosas próximas, que levava ao vilarejo onde escondera o Messias. Alcançou a pequena estrada de terra, sentindo o temor de perder o seu Duo sufocá-lo.

- Duo...!

* * *

As marcas em suas mãos repentinamente tornaram-se ardentes, como se sua carne estivesse em chamas. Ondas turvas sacudiram sua cabeça, e no instante seguinte seus olhos foram atraídos para a bela adaga sobre um criado-mudo próximo à cama. Em seu cabo, uma das pedras piscava continuamente. 

Relena aparentemente não percebera seu espanto, e continuava a encará-lo, esperando uma resposta. Com terror, Duo sentiu um calafrio conhecido, que o colocou a par da real extensão do perigo que corriam ali.

- Sollen...

O sinistro homem se materializou às costas de Relena, que parecia não enxergá-lo. Os olhos amarelos demarcados no rosto informe de pele muito branca se estreitaram num sorriso lascivo, enquanto os seus lábios finos se moviam, mostrando seus dentes amarelados de cachorro feroz:

- Onde está o teu salvador agora?

Foi rápido demais para que Duo pudesse pensar direito. Sentiu a presença de Heero se aproximar, e logo a porta da cabana foi aberta.

Heero encontrou o rapaz sobre a cama, mas o alívio que por alguns segundos quebrara os seus temores se desfez quando sentiu Relena ser jogada contra si por uma força invisível , que arrastou a ambos para fora da cabana e trancou a pesada porta sob o comando de Duo.

Nada puderam fazer quando, alguns instantes mais tarde, uma poderosa explosão demoliu a pequena casa, lançando estilhaços de madeira e pedra sobre suas cabeças.

CONTINUA...

/ Notas do autor /

Aloha! Como vão todos?

Eu demorei, né? Sei que, da última vez, prometi me tornar mais regular nas atualizações, mas logo depois dessa promessa algo muito bom aconteceu! A minha escola conseguiu vagas para a Feira Nacional de Química! Desde então, não tive tempo de parar e escrever, e é difícil até mesmo eu ter chance de entrar na net, com todos os preparativos para a viagem, já que a feira será realizada em Belém do Pará, no meio de setembro (alguém por aqui mora nessa cidade? ) Então, é provável que essa seja a minha última atualização antes da viagem.

Acho que é isso! Em outubro voltarei com mais fics! XD Obrigado a todos que me acompanham, e que sempre me perguntam pelos fics, e os comentam ou não! XD Valeu, gente!

O capítulo ficou pequeno exatamente pela falta de tempo, mas o próximo será maior! XD Mesmo assim, espero que gostem, e se quiserem deixar comentários, ficarei muito feliz!Ah, vocês gostaram da citação bíblica no começo? Eu achei que ficou parecida com o Duo! .

Um grande abraço para todos! Desejem-me sorte! XD

Jo-kun


End file.
